


Chyběl jsi mi

by Marzyn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Christmas Time, Christmas Tree, First Kiss, M/M, Sherlock Being Annoying, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is Alone
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzyn/pseuds/Marzyn
Summary: Čtyři dny. Devadesát šest hodin. Pět tisíc sedm set šedesát minut. Sherlock lezl po stěnách. Nudil se. Hledal zásobník, který John někam schoval, než se rozhodl, že se mu nechce ani střílet do zdi. Válel se na gauči v županu, schválně neuklízel. Nechával špinavé nádobí ve dřezu. Ignoroval zničený experiment na jídelním stole. Nebylo, kdo by ho za něj seřval. John byl pryč.





	Chyběl jsi mi

Čtyři dny. Devadesát šest hodin. Pět tisíc sedm set šedesát minut. Sherlock lezl po stěnách. Nudil se. Hledal zásobník, který John někam schoval, než se rozhodl, že se mu vlastně nechce ani střílet do zdi. Válel se na gauči v županu, schválně neuklízel. Nechával špinavé nádobí ve dřezu. Ignoroval zničený experiment na jídelním stole.

Nebylo, kdo by ho za něj seřval. John byl pryč. Jeho sestru Harry před týdnem srazilo auto a on řekl, že ačkoli má život na Baker Street rád, musí jet za ní. _Jsou Vánoce, Sherlocku, pochop to_, řekl mu. Pak si sbalil kufry a jel. Neřekl ani slovo, možná proto, že Sherlock se s trucováním stáhl do své ložnice a vyšel z ní až deset hodin po jeho odjezdu. Nevěřil, že skutečně zmizí. Kam se podělo jeho věrné následování? Nechápal to.

Už asi desetkrát otevřel pusu a požádal o čaj, než si uvědomil, že v bytě se nenachází žádný John, který by ho slyšel. Asi stokrát začal mluvit nahlas, povídal o vraždách, které se mu Lestrade snaží dohodit, o nesnesitelnosti Mycrofta, o zbytečnosti Vánoc… a teprve při uvědomění, že ani po hodinových monolozích nepřišlo jediné zamručení, sklapl a obdařil Johnovo křeslo zklamaným pohledem.

Beze všech výčitek ovšem případy odmítal, ačkoli jej bytí mezi čtyřmi stěnami užíralo zaživa. Nemohl se už pořádně ani nadechnout, aniž by neměl pocit, že ho něco tíží na hrudi. Nechtělo se mu za doktorem. Nechtělo se mu nic. Trvalo mu tři dny si připustit, že je tenhle stav pozorovatelný od odjezdu Johna, a další tři, než si konečně přiznal, že mu jeho bloger chybí. Nebylo to pro něj nic jednoduchého, ale když mu to konečně došlo, měl dojem, jako by z něj spadlo obrovské závaží. Dýchalo se mu lépe. Jeho srdce začalo tlouct rychleji a cítil se podivně lehce. Nevěděl proč. A bylo mu to jedno.

V ten večer se také rozhodl vyhodit zničený experiment, na který s odjezdem Johna zapomněl, a dokonce uklidil nádobí. Vyvětral, takže se do jejich bytu konečně dostala trocha čerstvého vzduchu, popadl mobil a rozhodl se napsat Johnovi. Nic tím neztratí, že ne?

**Jak se daří Harry? SH**

Usadil se znovu do křesla, tentokrát ovšem odložil župan. Bylo mu teplo, ačkoli nechal jedno z oken otevřené dokořán. Zapomněl na něj. Venku sněžilo, sníh se sice ještě nedržel na zemi, která byla příliš teplá, ale vločky i tak padaly z nebe. Jako by je smrt, která je čeká, ani trochu neděsila. A možná neděsila. Nevěděly o ní. Sherlock si ani neuvědomil, že na displej zírá a nedýchá, když mu pípla nová zpráva.

_Sherlocku, ty jsi neco pil?_

**Ne, proč? SH**

_Vyhodil jsi u nas v byte neco do vzduchu?_

**Ne, jak tě to napadlo? SH**

_Nikdy se nezajimas o ostatni._

Zarazil se. Byla to pravda. Ale co se Johna týkalo, všechny jeho zvyky se najednou staly tak fádní a zbytečné a nudné a nepotřebné. Skutečně ho zajímalo, jak se daří jeho sestře. Ač si byl jistý, že jen proto, aby zjistil, kdy bude John znovu doma. Vadilo mu, že mu nikdo nevaří čaj a na kuchyňské lince se usazuje prach. Mohl by ta zrníčka počítat.

**O tebe jsem se zajímal vždycky. SH**

_Ma se dobre, za dva tydny ji propusti. Na Stedrý vecer bude u rodicu._

**A ty? SH**

_Na Baker Street. Doufam._

Něco neurčitého ho zahřálo u srdce. Rozhodl se ten pocit schovat hluboko do paláce mysli a vrátit se k jeho prozkoumání později.

***

Ten večer odstartoval vlnu esemesek, které si posílali v jakoukoli denní i noční hodinu. Paní Hudsonová se po několika dnech přestala bát vejít do bytu za Sherlockem, aby zjistila, že je v něm překvapivý pořádek, a John se začal více usmívat na Harry, se kterou si po několika málo dnech stejně akorát lezli na nervy.

_S Harry na pokoji momentalne lezi chlap, za kterym stridave chodi manzelka a milenka._

**A se kterou má dítě? SH**

_Jak vis, ze… ne. Nebudu se ptat. Tipuju to na manzelku, vrelejsi vztah. Mrka po mne. Asi se boji, ze neco reknu._

**Nuda. Tihle lidé jsou tak předvídatelní. SH**

***

Jednou večer, týden před Vánoci, se Sherlock přistihl před Johnovým pokojem. Vlastně vůbec nevěděl, co tady dělá, proč jej sem nohy zanesly. Prostě se tady nějak… vyskytl. Než si to stačit rozmyslet, stlačil kliku a vešel dovnitř. Zastavil se na prahu a pokochal se téměř neznámou místností, ve které byla ještě cítit Johnova vůně. Nadechl se jí. Udělal pár kroků vpřed, zastavil se před skříní. Jedním palcem ji téměř nepostřehnutelně pohladil, jako by se bál, že jakýkoli prudký pohyb ho před Johnem později prozradí. Nakonec ovšem takřka bez přemýšlení otevřel jeden šuplík, našel v něm svetry poskládané do úhledných komínků. Voják se nezapře, ušklíbl se. Rychle popadl ten pletený modrý, znovu za sebou zavřel a schoval ho na dně své vlastní skříně o patro níže.

Jednou… jednou by se mu k něčemu třeba mohl hodit, že? Experiment nebo tak něco. John mu nechyběl. Sice mu ještě pořád nikdo nedělal čaj. Nikdo ho nechválil. Nikdo ho nenutil s ním sledovat nejnovější pořady v televizi. Ale nechyběl mu. Kdepak. Ani trochu.

Hned na druhý den ráno se vydal do obchodu a koupil první vánoční dárek za posledních patnáct let. Šedý teplý svetr. Jenom tak, říkal si.

***

**Johne, proč mě v obchodním centru pořád nahání nějací lidé v zelených oblečcích?! SH**

_Myslis Santovy elfy, Sherlocku?_

**Možná. Co to chce? SH**

_Vetsinou si proste poslechnou tvoje vanocni prani a detem daji navic nejakou sladkost._

**Aha. SH**

Elfům se vyhnul. Neměl žádné vánoční přání. Jenom šedý teplý svetr v tašce a vědomí, že za pár dní se John vrátí.

***

Bylo to v ten nejméně vhodný čas, když dole bouchly vchodové dveře. Sherlock zrovna zdobil vánoční stromeček, pod kterým byl zabalený dárek pro Johna, na notebooku si pouštěl jednu koledu, aby zjistil, jestli se mu to líbí, navzdory tomu, že posledních deset s hrůzou vypnul po prvních pár tónech. V bytě bylo cítit cukroví, které na jeho prosby upekla paní Hudsonová, a nad dveřmi byl zavěšen trs jmelí. Když John otevřel dveře a nahlédl dovnitř, Sherlock zrovna v jedné ruce držel ozdobu na stromeček a ve druhé řetěz se světýlky.

Myslel jsem, že Vánoce neslavíš, chtěl říct John, ale místo toho po odeznění prvotního šoku pronesl jen tiché: „Chyběl jsi mi.“

Sherlock, kterému se srdce rozhodlo vyskočit z hrudi, popadl veškerou svou beznaděj posledních dní, kterou si však nepřipouštěl, přešel k němu pár kroků a muže před sebou políbil. Chutnal po černém čaji a malinách. John se uvolnil a zapletl mu prsty do vlasů a Sherlock se jen pousmál a opřel si čelo o jeho.

Očima doháněli všechno, co za posledních pár týdnů nestihli. John se ráno oholil, Sherlock vypadal šťastněji, rysy obou byly uvolněnější…

„Jmelí,“ řekl Sherlock nakonec, ale oba věděli, že tím říkal _Taky jsi mi chyběl_.


End file.
